


Dancing in Coffee Shops

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee shop meeting, M/M, Soulmate AU, flowers were scars are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: It's a side effect of being Roman's friend that if Virgil compliments him he might end up being spun around coffee shops, and when he does so, thinking his friend is possibly upset he ends up being tugged between his soulmate and his friend. It's a unique way to meet at least.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Dancing in Coffee Shops

Virgil couldn't figure out if the audition had gone well for his friend or not, but getting coffee would help him deal with the over zealous reactions regardless.

“With all these remakes you'd think my chance to be a Disney prince would arrive already. Can't you just see me as Prince Philip, fighting dragons, saving trapped souls?” Roman was raving, stirring the whipped cream into his drink more than eating it.

“Sure, you're already got heroic acts down, saving people from crashes since you were thirteen, casters should be fighting to give you the role.” He knew the compliment would calm Roman if it had gone badly but looking up after speaking he knew that was wrong.

The growing grin and moment of pure stillness was enough to say it must have gone well before Virgil was scooped up into Roman's arms. “Stormcloud, you do love me!” Roman trilled, spinning them as Virgil clutched his neck, hating to be cradled but knowing better than to fight it as he was spun and started to be sung to.

He was beginning to get dizzy, giggling from a mixture of embarrassment and enjoyment, when a hand on his ankle and Roman's shoulder abruptly stopped them. “Gurl, you better stop dancing before you hurt someone. You've already almost made your prince kick my brother.”

“And if you're stopping, you can put me down too.” Virgil remarked before Roman could do more than frown at the stranger and try to shrug the hand off.

The next words though showed that Roman's concentration was focused on a different part of what the Sunglasses Dude had said. “Sir, this beauty might be my favourite to dance with but he is not my prince. So far we've both failed to find our own princes.” He proclaimed, freeing one hand to try and remove the one on Virgil's ankle.

His eyes glancing down could be seen over the top of the shades but Virgil wasn't quite sure how to react when he started trying to pull him into his arms instead.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing? Roman can put me down himself, I'm sure! Let go!” Virgil yelped, swatting as much as he could at the stranger and feeling Roman tighten his arms to try and avoid dropping him.

“Babes, you're my prince, not his. I'm just trying to keep you.” The words might be meant to say he's just met his soulmate, but that doesn't change the fact Virgil is still being carried in his best friends arms and had already made it as clear as he could verbally that he didn't want to be, regardless of Roman's awed expression over the event.

He began kicking out instead of reacting. “Still doesn't mean you can just carry me! I don't even know your bloody name!”

“It's Remy, darling. What's yours?” The sunglasses being pushed to his forehead and hazel eyes meeting Virgil's gave him pause but not enough to carry on being carried.

“Virgil, and if I'm not put down this second then I'm walking out of here and not speaking to you until we run into each other in some other place and Roman's posters are getting shredded.” He glared, forcing back any response to the charming smile for a moment.

The words had both men jumping to respond, setting him on his feet and half glaring at each other as though to blame them. “That better, babes? Do you and your friend want to join us for coffee?” Remy tried offering, a lot more uncertain now there was a suggestion his soulmate wouldn't stay.

Grumbling incomprehensibly Virgil too the seat next to where Remy was headed, only half agreeing for the moment. “Prove you aren't messing with me over being soulmates and I might stick around.”

While Remy was thinking over whether he wanted to just use the simplest method to prove their connection, Roman took the last free seat at their table and glanced to the person who'd remained seated through the entire scene. “Hi, sorry if we almost hit you while I was dancing earlier. I'm Roman, what's your name?”

“Emile. Wonderful to meet you. What caused all the excitement earlier?” They replied cheerfully, entirely amused over the scene they've just witnessed.

“Oh, I think Virge was trying to decide if my audition went well this morning and he called me his hero.” The chuckled explanation had Remy raising an eyebrow as he rolled up the leg of his jeans.

Instead of questioning that though, he just leant back in his chair, nudging Virgil's ankle with his toe. “This the proof you wanted, Sweets?”

“I guess so, Smooth talker. Remind me never to compliment Roman again, though.” Virgil snickered, a glance showing the flowers matched his scars perfectly.

Picking his coffee up again, Remy nodded, smirking over it. “Done, if only to stop you kicking anyone else. If he's trying to be an actor, what's your job?”

“Paying the bills, or technically bookshop clerk, and I occasionally do editing for Greenhouse Books. Couldn't be a writer so I'll stick with cutting apart the stories of others. Reading might have a magic all its own but that magic takes a lot of refining to activate sometimes.” Virgil hunched forwards, uncomfortable with the focus on him but wanting to know and be known by his soulmate. “What about you?”

“Full time coffee officiano here, gurl.” Remy insisted, leaning back and crossing his legs while saying the boast, having just kicked the jeans back to straight.

Emile rolled his eyes, scoffing at the title. “He does PR consulting for various brands, as well as events to help their growth. I'm working towards my medical degree currently. The doctors I've been getting experience with have said they'll fund my psychology and counselling training if I work with them while doing it.”

“Roman could help you do practice sessions. He's good at copying how I act when my anxiety is too high.” Virgil volunteered his friend easily, relaxing into the conversation a little more.

Over the rest of the afternoon and a few more coffees the two pairs got to know each other better. There were still some doubts about how dramatic his soulmate seemed to be but he also could tell that once they knew each other better Remy would know when to be as calm as his brother.


End file.
